


I found my heaven inside of her

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, especially oral sex, so lots of smut, the progression of a love story through oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Island Oliver was just as selfish a lover as in any other facet of his character before he was shipwrecked. Post-Island Oliver was a bit better in the department of giving as good as he got. His attitude towards sex changed drastically when he got into a serious relationship with Felicity.</p><p>In retrospect, he should have guessed that if he was going to change his mind regarding anything, she evidently would be the reason behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. Also, thanks to PuzzledHats, LoudVoice and dedication2em for being so supportive :)  
> Title based on "Her Love Is My Religion" by The Cab.  
> Fic based on [this post](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/76864475958/a-resounding-yes-to-the-fic-of-oliver-eating-felicity) I made a couple of months ago.

Oliver loved sex. 

He fell in love with it when he was barely 15 and his older tutor, instead of dropping him home like she promised his parents after their lesson, brought him to the make out point of Starling City. He remembered her soft lips on his, her hands opening his pants to pull his cock out and then her lifting the short red skirt she wore to ride him until she came in the backseat of her car. He didn’t recall her name, only the color of her hair and how she felt wrapped around him, so warm, wet, tight and so different from his fist.

The redhead tutor was the first in a long string of women he slept with. All these encounters were basically wham-bam-thank you ma’am, even girls he slept with regularly, like Laurel, and down the line Sara. He didn’t extend the foreplay further than a few kisses and a bit of groping to get them wet enough for Oliver to slide two fingers into them, circle their clits with his thumb until they came, and then roll the condom down his cock to finally get inside them. 

Occasionally, there would be a woman that dropped on to her knees and sucked him off. His only reaction was close his eyes and tangle his hand in their hair, setting the perfect pace to thrust inside their mouths.

He never once returned the favor, though. It wasn’t that he was grossed out by the thought of licking cunts. God knew he loved them. He just didn’t see the point of licking them when he could put his dick inside them. While he was pretty sure it was great for the woman in question, it didn’t bring him immediate pleasure, so no reason to make it part of his sexual repertoire if just one of the parties involved had all the real fun. He could use his fingers or his cock to make a woman come, so no need to waste time with other kinds of foreplay when they could be fucking instead. Lucky for him, neither Laurel nor Sara were particularly into oral, as he could count on his hands the amount of times he ate them out. 

Pre-Island Oliver was just as selfish a lover as in any other facet of his character before he was shipwrecked. He only sought his pleasure and the ego boosting of women that he made come twice during sex. Post-Island Oliver was a bit better in the department of giving as good as he got. He was more attentive and spent more time trying to pleasure the women he fucked, even though he still didn’t go down on them.

His attitude towards sex, especially eating out, changed drastically when he got into a serious relationship with Felicity.

In retrospect, he should have guessed that if he was going to change his mind regarding anything, she evidently would be the reason behind it.  

 

* * *

 

Oliver licked his lips, desire pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Felicity was sprawled across his bed wearing only a black underwear set. Her blonde hair was spread out on his pillow, a soft smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. She looked like a fucking dream.

Oliver lost count of how many times in the course of their friendship he woke up with her name on his lips and his cock so hard it made his balls ache. And now, he couldn’t believe she was within reach instead of just a fantasy.

His hands were trembling slightly as he knelt on the bed and sat cross-legged beside her. As if she was reading his mind, Felicity raised her upper body and dragged herself until she was perched in his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. He sighed softly when one of his hands fell to her lower back while the other one combed soothingly through her hair, his head burying in her neck and inhaling the familiar sweet scent of her favorite body wash. He sucked on the skin of her neck before letting it go and pulling her into a kiss.

Oliver felt overwhelmed by the feeling of her body wrapped around his; the significance of that moment not lost on him. She was one of his best friends, his partner in every sense of the word and they were finally taking the next step in their relationship. Oliver wasn’t someone who tended to feel sentimental during sex. Feelings and sex were two separate things to him, although sometimes they could go together.

But at that moment, having Felicity in his arms, her warm hands caressing his back as her tongue traced his lips before nibbling them; Oliver realized he’d never manage to separate sex and feelings with Felicity. His burning desire for her was embedded in love, passion and honesty, impossible to detach those four feelings from each other. And that set Felicity apart from any other woman Oliver have ever slept with in his life. So, when he considered sliding his hand down her body, caressing the trail of skin until he reached her underwear and then got her off with his fingers, he stopped himself immediately.

She was _Felicity_. It felt wrong to give her the same treatment everyone else got, important to him or not. He knew there was no way she’d understand the difference, but he would. He didn’t want Felicity to be a repeat of the same pattern he developed through his years. He wanted it to be unlike anything he experienced before. He wanted to be nothing like _she_ experienced before.

That’s why instead of going for her underwear, he slid his mouth from her lips to her shoulder, his hands reaching around to unhook her bra. His lips went to her collarbone to distract her as he trailed up her arms to hook a finger under each strap, lowering them slowly. As soon as he tossed her undergarment aside, he slid his mouth down until he wrapped it around one of her nipples and sucked it between his lips while playing the other one with his fingers. He groaned when he felt Felicity’s small hands on the back of his head, pressing him against her body.

He let out a gasp as he leaned over to kiss her mouth again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her in bed. He backed away slightly to take a look at the sight of her: lying naked on his bed with her hair disheveled, her whole body flushed. He grinned at her, pecking her lips softly before splitting her bent legs apart and settling himself between them.

He leaned over to kiss her stomach, the tip of his tongue tracing invisible patters along her skin, circling her navel before dipping in it. He immediately felt Felicity bucking up, a moan leaving her lips to his satisfaction. His hands caressed her sides until they reached her underwear. He straightened up his position to take them off, but instead of following his plan, he stopped a second to study Felicity.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a husky tone.

“Nothing,” he shook his head, dropping a kiss to her knee without averting his eyes. “I just like to look at you.”

He took a deep breath as he hooked his fingers at the rim of her underwear, tugging them down, leaving her completely bare in front of his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to muffle a groan at the sight of her cunt dripping wet because of him. The sweet tangy scent of her arousal mixed with the fragrance of her floral body wash only fueled his excitement.

Oliver lifted her legs over his shoulder, his hands curling around her thighs as he leaned forward to taste her. He gave a long lick from her entrance to her clit, imitating his usual moves when he touched a woman. Her hips tilted up under his ministration, so he slid one of his hands from her thigh to her belly, pinning her down so she wouldn’t hit him in the nose accidentally.

He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue, opening his mouth to mimic a kiss, and then sucking on it softly. He could feel the tremors running down her body as he licked her, the pressure of his tongue intensifying as her moans became louder. The hand on her thigh trailed up until it reached between her legs. He ran two fingers along her cunt and then watched them dip inside her. He was so turned on as he saw his fingers disappear into her, feeling her walls wrap around them, so hot and wet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going back to suck her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out, curling and uncurling them.

He looked up to see her reaction to his mouth and fingers working her up and he was surprised to find her biting her bottom lip, cheeks red and her eyes filled with desire fixed on him. He held her gaze, humming happily around her clit as way to show her he enjoyed being exactly where he was. She let go of her grip on the bed sheets, her hands reaching for his head. As he felt her fingers caress his scalp, he felt grateful for not getting his usual buzz cut, having more hair for her to pull if she wished for it.

His mouth was already starting to hurt, but he didn’t want to stop before he made her come with his head buried between her legs. She groaned when he slid his fingers out of her, her hips bucking up when he dipped his tongue into her entrance. Her hands let go of his head and went to her mouth, trying to muffle her screams when he fucked her with his tongue, his fingertips rubbing and circling her clit.

That seemed to be her undoing because she came quickly after that. Her whole body shook, her back arching as she threw her head back with a silent cry. Her legs tried to close around his head but he held them open as he licked her through it. He didn’t stop until the trembling subsided and her silent cry turned into a satisfied moan. When her body relaxed, he finally leaned back to catch his breath, his forehead resting in her inner thigh as his hand wiped off the juices that covered most his face. He sighed when he licked his fingers and lips, her taste lingering in his mouth.

If Oliver believed in any form of spirituality, eating Felicity out would have been a spiritual experience. He never felt like that before. Once, he didn’t understand the appeal of giving pleasure only for the sake of it, but now he did. He never felt so proud and satisfied for making someone come as he did with Felicity only using two fingers and his tongue. That feeling of satisfaction was something he could get used to. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt happy and smug at the same time. It was a good feeling.

That was definitely something he’d want to do again and as soon as possible.  

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, that was how Oliver’s love for going down on Felicity started.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity sleeping peacefully next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to effie214 for being my greatest cheerleader and not give up on me ahahaha You're the sweetest! Half of things wouldn't have come out as great if it wasn't you! Thanks so much! Also, all my friends that put up with me during my writing process :D
> 
> Also, belated birthday gift to Meagan, my love :3

Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity sleeping peacefully next to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, their legs completely entwined. Her face was relaxed as she lay on her stomach as her arms hugged her pillow and her hair spilled over her shoulders. She was wearing only his blue button-up shirt and a pair of black boyshorts. He grinned, remembering the night before and their discussion about sleeping naked. The way she wrinkled her nose when she told him in an annoyed tone that not everyone was comfortable with their nudity like him. That particular reply resulted in another round of sex where he tried to prove Felicity she didn’t have anything to worry about regarding her bare body. God knew she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

He stared at her with a pleased look on his face, his eyes slowly following the delicate lines of Felicity’s face, committing every single feature to memory. Gently, he reached to touch her cheek, his fingertips tracing the contour of her jawline, and her lips. He went up the bridge of her nose until he could brush the hair off of her forehead.

Oliver sighed softly, leaning down to kiss the shoulder closest to his side. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy and loved. Probably years before he even ended up at Lian Yu. Everything that his relationship with Felicity became wasn’t something he expected to happen. To be honest, when Oliver finally decided to pursue a relationship with Felicity, he didn’t know exactly what he expected from them.

Before the island, the thought of building a solid future with someone freaked the fuck out of him - hence, Oliver running away in a yacht with his girlfriend’s sister.

Every relationship he had between his time in Lian Yu and Felicity was based on the right here right now. There was no long-term perspective. He only wanted to survive the next day while trying to find some momentary peace and love in the arms of someone he cared about. When they didn’t end tragically, those relationships just fizzled out. In retrospect, all the relationships he had before Felicity reflected exactly what he wanted from life: no pressure, unhurried, easy.

For the first time in his life, though, Oliver felt at a loss.

Choosing a relationship with Felicity wasn’t an escape, or about finding comfort and love amidst his daily battle against crime and his inner demons.  He understood when he leaned down for the first time to capture her lips with his that he was finally choosing them. Whatever they built, it’d overshadow anything that came before. At the same time, it’d annihilate any possibility for Oliver to envision any kind of future without Felicity. She was _it_ for him. Even though Oliver needed some time to be ready for them, he had given his heart to her long ago.

It was about something bigger than the connection they had.  

It was about the feelings _only_ Felicity brought into his life.

The sense of belonging to something good that he didn’t imagine himself capable of building, not with all the blood that stained his hands. The need to be the person Felicity believed he was, pushing him to be better. The happiness her presence evoked, making him crack more genuine smiles each day they spent together. The feeling of home surrounding him whenever he was around her.

The love that sheltered him as he let his walls come down for her.

He wanted to be the person in whom she confided all her feelings. He wanted to be the first call when she was upset, happy or just wanted to vent about her day. He can’t remember how many times Felicity and Diggle went out for a break because she needed to unwind and he was the one she reached for first, not Oliver. He wasn’t jealous of their easy friendship; he respected their bond. He didn’t want to fill Diggle’s shoes, he just… He just wanted to be the one she reached for.

He wanted to be the reason behind her smile, the one to bring tears to her eyes for laughing so hard. He wanted to be the hand she held when she needed someone, the arms she found shelter from the world in which they lived. He wanted to be her constant, her invariant. He wanted to be the best kiss she ever got, the most intense and thoughtful lover she ever had, her favorite partner in every single thing they did together.

He wanted to be the only man she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

Would they eventually build a home, get married and have a couple of kids? Would they just share her townhouse for the rest of their lives while administrating side by side his family’s company when they got too old to play the Arrow and his partner? Would they get up and leave Starling City behind when it was the right time and travel around the world as Felicity once confessed she always wanted to do?

So many questions swirled in his mind every single time he tried to work out what he wanted from his life now he had her by his side. Pre-island Ollie Queen wouldn’t have believed in a million years he’d ever think about such things. Now, he felt excited by them.

Oliver’s train of thought was broken by Felicity stirring next to him. He smiled softly as she rubbed her cheek against the pillow, arching her back slightly before opening her eyes.

“Morning,” she grunted.

“Morning,” he replied, moving forward to snatch a kiss.

“Time is it?” Felicity slurred, her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the morning light streaming through the gap in the shades.

“Eight,” he said, checking the hour at the alarm clock beside her.

She hummed in satisfaction when his hands closed around her body. “Come here,” he muttered, pulling her against him.

She smiled softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her. As things between them started heating up, Oliver felt Felicity become more alert and responsive, her sleepy state fizzling out.

He shifted his position, laying down on his back, bringing Felicity on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

“I want to taste you,” he said between kisses, one of his hands cupping her through her boyshorts. She bucked against his hand, gasping at his touch. He smiled satisfied, he loved how responsive to his every move.

She licked her lips, her eyes wandering around his face, fixating on his lips.  

“Felicity,” he called her name, snapping her out of whatever fantasy her brain captured her into. It never stopped amusing him the fact that even after sleeping together for a month, sometimes Felicity would still get wrapped around her fantasies about them, even if he stood right in front of her, ready to be taken however she wanted.

She slid down and off his body, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor, her eyes locked on his. He licked his lips, enjoying every inch of exposed naked skin she displayed. Next, she was on her knees, taking off her underwear to sit where Oliver showed her.

Her butt rested on his chest, each leg bended, bracing the side of his head. He bit his lip to the vision of her open and glistening right in front of him. Felicity shuddered as he got closer to her cunt, breathing her in. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his face, pressing a kiss right over her opening. He groaned at the feeling of Felicity so smooth under his mouth, tasting salty and good on his tongue. He darted his tongue out to lick at her, working eagerly its way between her lips.

Felicity was panting above his head, pressing her hips down and forward. He looked up and almost smiled to see her eyes fixed on him, her hands holding the headboard. He kept one of his hands on her butt, while the other he trailed up to palm her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She opened her mouth in a silent moan and, measuring every response he elicited, Oliver pushed his tongue into her opening to make her scream out loud. As he fucked her with his tongue, he shook his head so his nose would bump up repeatedly against her clit. She shuddered under his ministrations, her legs almost closing for the intense pleasure he knew she was feeling.

Every sound he got out from Felicity turned him on. Nothing made him harder than the feeling of his face getting soaked with her wetness, her juices dripping down his chin as he lapped at her, drinking her in. If he didn’t like the idea of going down on women before, now he couldn’t get enough of it. He loved Felicity’s scent, the heat of her against his tongue, her taste, the way she’d twist and shake under his ministrations until she came chanting his name over and over again.

He slid his tongue up and down her slit, licking his way to her clit. Knowing she was about to get really into it, Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist, a firm grip so she’d know he got her and she could let go.

He growled contently when he wrapped his lips around her clit, her hips bucking against his face. He hummed in pleasure as he sucked it in and out, licking it lightly and then pressing his flat tongue hard onto her clit. Felicity started grinding his mouth, the desperation for release taking over her body. Satisfaction rolled over him in waves as she became more and more vocal, shaking as he drove her crazy.

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver,” she cried out as she got closer to her orgasm.

Felicity didn’t just come; her whole body seized. His arms gathered her up, pulling her against his chest. She sagged boneless into him, warm and satisfied. The way she was relaxed between his arms, Oliver didn’t mind his hard on was momentarily forgotten.

He knew as soon as she enjoyed the blissed out moments post-orgasm, she would straddle his hips, slide down his cock and ride him until he came. But until then, he’d just enjoy the feel of Felicity tucked into his arm and her taste on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but last year of university is a terrible thing!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think, okay?!
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience and see you all soon when I update one of my fics ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!  
> \- Naty ♥


End file.
